


R6S X Reader

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lesbians, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Virginity, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles that range from fluff - smut.Tags will be posted in notes at the beginning of each chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> Ela X F!Reader
> 
> -Fluff  
> -Implied/Referenced Theft  
> -Lesbians  
> -Cute  
> -Kissing

“Pick one up,” you stated cheerfully, smirking over your cards at the woman across from you.

 

Ela eyed you suspiciously for a moment before reaching forwards to snatch another card up from the deck set between you. “I find it highly unlikely that you have no kings  _or_  fives,” she announced with the slightest hint of amusement.

 

Smiling, you give a little shrug. “Of course, I don’t! Would I ever lie to you?” You asked, snorting out a laugh at the expression the polish operator gave you. “I  _swear_  I don’t have any kings or fives!”

 

Shaking her head, the green-haired woman waited for you to ask, that intense brown gaze luring a slight blush onto your face as you quickly turned your attention down to the cards in your hands, humming softly in thought. “Do you have any fives?”

 

“Why you!” Ela lurched to the side to grab a pillow of your bunk, tossing it towards you as you dropped your cards and dodged to the side laughing. “You said you had no fives!” The polish woman stated loudly, though there was a small hint of humor in her eyes as she tossed her cards atop the pile between you.

 

Laughing softly you slowly crawled over to the older woman, a smile on your face as you leaned in for a kiss, Ela obligingly parting them to allow you access. The polish woman tasted sweet, the sensation of her lips on yours intoxicating.

 

When you pulled away you were both slightly breathless, Ela leaning forwards to rest her forehead against yours, a comfortable silence falling. “I have something for you, (y/n).” Ela finally murmured, a smile curling the corners of her lips upwards as she reached into her pocket.

 

You cocked your head slightly, allowing the green-haired soldier to grab your right hand and place something into it.

 

Curious, you inspected the object before grinning widely. “You found another one?” You questioned in excitement, eyes alight with excitement as you lay down on your front to pull a box out from underneath your bed. “Where’d you get this one?”

 

Ela shrugged her shoulders, a devious look on her face. “One of the _terroryści_ had it on his gun.” She answered, watching you open the box full of gun trinkets, eyebrows raised as she scooted closer to look inside. “Every time I see in this box, you somehow always manage to have  _more_  than the last time I saw.” She stated, making you laugh.

 

Glancing around your room as if to ensure no one was in hearing range, you rummaged through the box of trinkets before producing a trinket in the form of a hand, the index finger curiously crossed over the thumb. “This one’s Fuze’s!” You announce proudly, handing it to Ela who looked at it in startled surprise. “It’s a Figa. Meant to ward of evil.”

 

Searching through the box again you produced a trinket of Horus’ Eye. “This one is Pulse’s. This one,” you produced a toad in lillies, “is Kapkan’s. Called the Money Toad.”

 

Ela stared for a moment before she began to laugh, shaking her head as she tried to regain composure. “You coś złego!” She stated, accent thick with her amusement. “One of these days you’re gonna try to get another, and Kapkan’s gonna have a trap set up for you!” She stated.

 

You grinned. “Oh he’s tried. I just know how to dismantle them all.”

 

Ela laughed again, and the sound of it made you truly happy. It was so hard to get the Polish woman to laugh like that.

 

“ _Kocham Cię_ , (y/n).” Ela murmured, reaching out to pull you close.

 

“Prove it,” you answered, stealing another kiss.

 

Ela smirked.


	2. Incentive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thatcher X F!Reader
> 
> -Fluff  
> -Teasing  
> -Cute  
> -Slightly Awkward  
> -Embarrassment  
> -Implied/Referenced Injury

“Aren’t you jammy?”

 

You looked up at the familiar voice, a small smile spreading across your lips as you caught sight of Thatcher standing in the medbay doorway.

 

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Doc spoke up from where he stood beside you, checking the dressing he’d administered to the wound in your shoulder. “A little further either direction and this could’ve been a lot worse.” The frenchman added as he moved away towards the cupboards holding the medications.

 

Thatcher raised his eyebrows as he sidled over to you, poking at your arm. “Kinda botched,” he murmured with a little grin, causing you to fight down a laugh as Doc turned to glare at the two of you. “Say that again and I’ll put (y/n) on bedrest for a week.”

 

You gave Doc an offended look, sticking out your lower lip in a pout. “Why am I the one getting punished for his lack of manners?” You questioned.

 

“Because nothing else gets to Mike. He could care less if I gave him more work to do.” The frenchman responded while a sly smile spread across Thatcher’s lips, the brit leaning in close to whisper into your ear. “Let ‘im put you on bedrest. I’ll make you feel better than ever.”

 

You blushed darkly, pushing Thatcher’s face away as you cleared your throat. “How long until I’m ready for duty again?” You asked Doc, trying to ignore Thatcher’s smugness.

 

Returning to your side with a syringe, Doc fumbled a little with the IV drip to inject some morphine into it. You’d had some prior to waking up, but the medic knew that it wouldn’t be long before you started to feel the pain again. “I’d say the better part of a month. Even after the wound heals you still have to take time before using it again.”

 

“A month you say?” Thatcher questioned, giving you a teasing look. “I can think of a lot of things to do in a month.”

 

“MIKE!” You shouted, attempting to throw a pillow at the brit, the projectile barely reaching him before it plopped onto the floor.

 

Doc snorted and motioned to the door. “Don’t get her all riled up! Just get out so she can rest for a while!” He ordered, Thatcher just giving a shrug before moving to your side, leaning down to place a quick kiss to your lips. 

 

“Cheeky bastard,” you muttered, mustering the best glare you could in your current state as Thatcher obediently making his way over to the door.

 

“Get out of here soon, princess,” the brit stated teasingly as he stood just within the door. “Can think of all sorts of things we can do with a month.” 

 

With a mock-salute, Thatcher was gone from sight, leaving you in awkward silence with Doc. 

 

“Well that’s something I could’ve gone without.” Doc stated, smirking a little at the way you slid down in the bed, cheeks on fire as you pulled the blanket up over your head. “Perhaps it’ll give you more incentive to get better,” the Frenchman added.

 

You groaned. You were never gonna live that down.


	3. A Heart's Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: If you want could you do a thermite x reader where reader confesses their feelings at a really bad time during an operation? Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: General Audience
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Thermite X F!Reader
> 
> TAGS:  
> Fluff  
> Admittance of love  
> Some humor?  
> Teasing  
> Kissing

“Jordan?” You whispered from where you were crouched in the bushes several hundred metres from a nearby cabin, the leaves rustling a little as you shifted closer to try and see the other operator from where he was hiding nearby.

 

Thermite made a shushing sound as he continued to operate his drone, the light from the screen reflecting off his helmet and goggles as his thumbs worked rapidly over the controls.

 

Two other shadows belonging to Hibana and Buck flitted to and from cover as they approached the cabin, Thermite silently marking any enemies he came across.

 

A soft curse informed you that the drone had been discovered and destroyed, giving you a little hope to get Thermite’s attention now. “Jordan, I gotta tell you something,” you whispered loudly, the American turning in his crouch to place a finger to your lips. “Wait.” He ordered, moving into a crouching run towards the cabin after Buck and Hibana, leaving you behind with your pounding heart and wide eyes.

 

“Seriously?” You muttered, taking off in the direction your companion had gone, sliding through the snow to come to a stop along the wall of the building beside Thermite, the American already beginning to rapple up the side.

 

Because you had been so distracted since your arrival on site, you hadn’t done much surveillance, spending most of your time trying to tell Thermite something important, so you had no idea which room the hostage was being held in. Thermite probably did, so it gave you a good excuse to follow him.

 

Stepping away from the wall, you removed the hook and wire from your belt, swinging it around as you aimed for the roof, finally releasing it to sail up into the night sky. A soft rattle sounded as it skittered down the roof shingles before coming to a complete stop.

 

You tugged on the rope a few times to ensure it was truly locked in place before beginning the climb, making your way up to the shadowy figure peering through a hole created in the window barricade.

 

“See anything?” You questioned softly as you drew up alongside Thermite, the American giving a shake of his head.

 

“Negative. I think it’s safe,” he responded.

 

You shifted to enter, but Thermite’s hand on your shoulder stopped you. “I’ll go first, (y/n),” he stated, boots set firmly on either side of the window before pushing off.

 

A flicker of movement through the hole in the barricade caught your eye and you frowned. “Jordan-“

 

The barricade was ripped down and a white-masked figure stood in the window, gun raised, just as Thermite’s booted feet crashed into his chest, sending the terrorist flying back out of sight as the American vanished through the window.

 

Scrambling to look inside, you caught sight of Thermite crouching on the ground behind a desk, fingers on the terrorist’s neck before he motioned for you to enter. “He’s down.”

 

You climbed through the window, attentively inspecting the tiny room as you did so, moving to crouch alongside Thermite. “Where to?” You asked, the american just silently motioning with one hand as he moved through the room at a crouch and out into the hall.

 

Following behind the older soldier you kept an eye on the hall behind you to ensure that no enemies could sneak up on Thermite’s back.

 

Bumping into Thermite, you muttered an apology, frowning when you realized he’d stopped. “What?” You questioned softly, the American silently motioning to the hall ahead of you, leading your gaze in that direction. Several shadows passed along the wall headed in your direction.

 

“Jordan, I gotta tell you something. I just want you to-”

 

You were unable to finish as a cylinder rolled to your feet, Thermite standing from his crouch in moments to grab you by the back of your jacket to jerk you aside.

 

White blinded your vision, ears ringing, as you absently found yourself crashing against a wall as gunfire rattled over the sound of shouting in a foreign language you didn’t understand.

 

Moments passed you waited, blinking rapidly as the white gave way to darkness, causing you to panic for a second. “I can’t see! What the-” you froze when you realized someone was *on top* of you, limbs tangled with a wall on either side indicating crammed quarters.

 

A hand covered your mouth when you opened it to ask what had happened, the sound of booted feet somewhere nearby leading you to close it again.

 

Minutes ticked by as the voices and footsteps gradually faded, the hand over your mouth removing itself now.

 

“What happened?” You whispered as Jordan shifted ever so slightly atop you. “Closet.” He answered softly, the sound of his voice so close to your ear sending a thrill of excitement down your spine.

 

Boots sounded outside the door again, thudding against the wood flooring as they rushed passed, followed by the sound of gunfire and a cry of pain.

 

“I know that this is a bad time,” you began, squirming a little to try and get out from under the American, grateful for the darkness that was concealing the gradual reddening of your cheeks. “But I need to tell you that I love you, Jordan. Before something bad happens.”

 

The silence made you feel the tiniest flicker of fear pass through you, heart clenching. OK maybe you should’ve waited for a better time.

 

Then Thermite spoke in a hushed tone, voice soft and the slightest bit amused. “Don’t forget to breath.” Then lips covered your own in a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, but nothing chaste about it as your hands found their way to Thermite’s jacket, gripping it tightly just as a gun erupted almost directly outside the door, startling you.

 

Pulling away, Thermite rolled onto his side to focus on the door, standing in moments as boots quietly approached.

 

Holding up a hand to you the American cracked open the door before opening it all the way to reveal Buck, the Canadian looking taken aback at your sudden appearance.

 

“Jordan? What’re you an’ (y/n) doin’ in there?” Buck questioned, looking back and forth between the two of you before a wry grin spread across his lips. “If I’d known you were playin’ seven minutes in heaven I’d have asked to join in, eh?”

 

You scowled as best you could while trying to hide the red creeping up your ears again, clearing your throat as you stepped out of the closet. “So where are we right now?” You asked.

 

Buck just continued grinning at you, eyebrows raised as he let you shift uncomfortably for a few moments before answering. “Hostiles have all been terminated, so we told Fuze he could come in now. Doc’s takin’ care of the hostage an’ making sure everything’s good there.” He answered. “So you still got time,” the Canadian added as he continued on his way down the hall, stepping over bodies as he went.

 

You looked everywhere except at the man still standing almost directly beside you, embarrassed and unsure of what to say now as an hand tapped against your chin, tilting your chin upwards so Thermite could steal another kiss.

 

“I love you.” The American murmured against your lips, allowing you to relax into the kiss, all your nervousness melting away, your heart surprisingly light now that you had voiced it’s feelings.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a bad time to have told Thermite your feelings. If something had happened and you’d remained silent, you never would’ve forgiven yourself. In the end, a heart’s timing was never wrong.


	4. Boże Narodzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ela X F!Reader  
> Christmas Holidays
> 
> WARNINGS/TAGS:  
> Lesbians  
> Kissing  
> Teasing  
> SO MUCH FLUFF  
> Festive Story

"Why do we have to wait so _long?"_ You demanded in complaint, pouting a little as you directed a glare at the other woman sitting nearby.

 

Ela's lips curled upwards in a wry smile, large blue eyes fixated on the dark sky above. "You said you wanted to celebrate Christmas the way I would at home. That means we don't eat anything until the first star appears in the sky." The polish woman answered with an amused tone, finally turning to look at you from where she sat. The way your lover smiled at you made it hard for you to keep the pout on your lips. "What?" You questioned when Ela continued staring without saying a word.

 

"Just thinking how cute you are when you're impatient."

 

Shaking your head as a smile broke out over your lips, you turned to look back up at the sky before quickly getting to your feet. "And if it hadn't taken long enough," you announce while motioning up at the twinkling light that had finally appeared in the inky blackness above.

 

"You're rather excited to eat rations," Ela said with a noise of amusement before pushing herself up to her feet to follow, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise when you reached back to grab her by the hand. "C'mon, the others are probably already eating by now!" You ordered with a light tug, the two of you quickly walking back down the halls of HQ towards the rec-room.

 

"Star there?" Zofia questioned from where she sat, boots up on the table. 

 

At least she waited, but then again, she came from the same traditions as Ela.

 

At your nod, the brunette woman was swinging around in her seat. "About time," Zofia stated, her accent so similar to Ela's that it always had you doing a double take. Though you could still pick out the tiny differences between the two, Ela's accent being softer and slightly more refined while Zofia's was sharper and boisterous. She wasn't the slightest bit shy of speaking her mind, finding great humor in doing so, while Ela enjoyed making her point in a somewhat blunt or subtle fashion.

 

"Ya'll act like your gettin' somethin' better'n SPAM," Smoke piped up from where he was, tossing a can towards you with a sort of cerimonious flair that had you grinning. "Maybe if ya wished real hard on that star there'll be somethin' better'n what we're expectin' in there." The Brit added with smirk.

 

Ela huffed as she dropped down on a nearby crate, leaving room for you to sit beside her as she opened her can. "Definitely not the sort of _Kolacja Wigilijna_ we'd get back from where I'm from," she lamented, poking at the can's contents with distaste.

 

"Would this make it better?" 

 

Bandit's voice had everyone turning to look at him, the german standing in the doorway with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face it had most of the room's inhabitants uneasy. 

 

"What are you planning on doing to ruin the mood this time?" Buck demanded, shifting in his seat as he tried to see what was in the bag the other man was holding, not even attempting to hide the suspicion in his voice while Bandit fixed him with an offended look. "You  _offend_ me by thinking I'd pull your leg on a day like today!" The german stated, placing a hand to his chest for emphasis.

 

Eyeing the taller man, you furrowed your brow before motioning to the bag he held with your head. "What's in the bag then?" You demanded, still unsure about whether or not Bandit was being serious or if it was just part of his trick.

 

"I've got  _Eierlikör_!" Bandit announced with a glint of mischief in his eyes, frowning when the entire room regarded him in silence. "What?"

 

"Yeah, not following ya." Frost spoke up from her corner, fingers laced behind her head as she propped her boots up on Buck's lap, her fellow countryman motioning with a hand. "Need to speak English, eh?"

 

"Oh. Eggnog. I've got eggnog." Bandit stated, holding up a hand, "and before you all ask where it came from, it's a secret of the trade."

 

Bandit's clarification had you looking up with a grin. "Do you actually? You aren't messing with us are you?" You demanded in excitement, the german grinning in amusement as, one by one, he removed cylinder-like bottles. "For you, (y/n), I like to think of myself as not being so cruel as that."

 

Hopping to your feet you moved over and accepted one of the bottles from your fellow operator, returning to Ela's side with a smile. "Are you going to try it?" You questioned, holding it out to her, the polish woman eyeing it a bit suspiciously. "I'm not sure I want to try anything that came from Bandit." She answered, the german flipping her off from where he was handing out the remaining bottles of holiday cheer.

 

" _C'mon,_ eggnog is one of the best things about Christmas!" You waved it in front of your lover's face again, Ela snatching it out of your hand. "Fine,  _miłość._ " She answered with a smile, unscrewing the cap before giving an experimental sniff, the green-haired woman giving you a look before taking the tiniest sip.

 

"Good, huh?" You questioned, laughing as Ela took a bigger mouthful before holding the bottle out to you. "Yeah that's not bad. Texture's a bit off but it's not... bad." Her attempt to both praise and criticize the drink had you laughing. You couldn't remember another Christmas as warm and happy as this one. Maybe it was because of Ela, the Polish woman always seemed to make things a little brighter.

 

Seating yourself beside Ela again, you placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You didn't like it," you stated accusingly, voice teasing as Ela gave you a face. "I never said that." She answered, cleverly thwarting any attempts to call her out as you just shook your head and took a sip of the sweet drink.

 

"Bandit's not the only one that got something for the festive times," Zofia suddenly announced from behind you, Ela looking over her shoulder at the other woman with a frown. "What're you talking about?"

 

"Look up genius."

 

Zofia's statement had both you and Ela looking up at the mistletoe branch she was dangling over your heads, the brunette woman wearing a cheshire grin. " _Boże Narodzenie_ isn't _Boże Narodzenie_ without mistletoe," she announced, giving the branch a shake.

 

Shaking her head, Ela turned to look at you, blue eyes alight with a mischievous cheer that never failed to catch your attention, the older woman cupping one hand to your face before leaning closer to you. 

 

"Oh, wow, no one calls the old man when they're all hanging out!"

 

Thatcher's sudden -loud as always- arrival had you turning to look towards the brit as he snatched up a can from a nearby table, rambling on about how the 'youngsters' always seemed to congregate like a flock of ducks.

 

Smiling in amusement at his statement, you could only shake your head as Thatcher seated himself directly between you and Ela, the green-haired woman giving him a look that had you believing looks might be capable of killing after all.

 

"So what'd I miss? Ya'll going to go and-"

 

Thatcher froze when Zofia leaned over him from behind, lips pressing against his for a moment before she pulled away and thwacked him over the head with the branch still held in her right hand. "You fuckin' _pansy_!" The brunette woman stated loudly, shaking her head at the brit's bewildered expression. "Don't sit under the mistletoe when I'm trying to get these two to kiss!" Zofia ordered, motioning between you and Ela while Tachanka grunted from where he sat. "Missed the best part thanks to your intervention, gramps."

 

"Thanks to his usual cock-blocking more like." Glaz spoke up, Kapkan giving a bark of laughter as he tried to hide his smirk behind his glass.

 

Looking between you and Ela, Thatcher grinned. "Well don't mind me and carry on!" The brit announced, quickly getting up from his seat so you could scoot right over next to your lover, Ela still looking a little miffed.

 

"Ela,  _Całuj swoją dziewczynę, zanim zrobię to za Ciebie._ "

 

Reaching out, one hand found it's way to Ela's shoulder while the other cupped your lover's face as you pulled her close, eyes shutting as your lips found hers. Heart fluttering in excitement when Ela returned the kiss, the warmth of her hands on you face spreading through your body as she parted her lips to give you access. The sweet taste of your lover igniting a fire that lingered even after Ela pulled away from you, a soft smile on her lips. "Will you make my Christmas wish come true?" She murmured softly in question.

 

"Yes," you answered with a smile, brushing green bangs away from those blue eyes you adored, Ela taking your hand to pull you up with her as she stood.

 

Regarding the rest of the room with wry amusement, Ela gave your hand a tug and led the way towards the door. " _Wesołych Świąt._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you waited a while for this Anon. Apologies.
> 
> Lotta shit going down here and I'm trying to hold myself together.
> 
> Hope this was good, and that you enjoy it.
> 
> Merry Christmas.


	5. Baby, Pull Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook X F!Reader
> 
> Warnings/Tags:  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Established Relationship  
> -Kissing  
> -Smut  
> -Oral Sex

"You're sure?" Rook's voice murmured against your ear, causing a shiver to travel down your spine as you nodded. "Yes."

 

The frenchman made a soft humming sound as his face tilted downwards, lips finding the soft flesh of your neck as warm hands ran down your sides to settle on your hips.

 

"Julien," you moaned softly, fingers tangling in your lover's sandy hair, a gasp escaping your lips as teeth grazed over your shoulder, Rook's hands wandering further downwards to cup your ass so he could pull you against himself.

 

Your heart fluttered in nervous excitement as Rook pushed himself up onto his knees in order to strip off his shirt, tossing it aside before leaning down to kiss you. It was gentle as always, but this time it was more demanding as his tongue slipped into your mouth. You returned the kiss with a soft sound of pleasure, the frenchman's fingers grasping at the hem of your shirt as he pulled away, helping you get out of it. 

 

"Y/n," Rook murmured, shifting back slightly to get the rest of his clothes off, you following suit as the pile beside the bed grew.

 

Finding yourself boxed in by muscular arms, you looked up into the blue eyes gazing back down at you, the soft upward turn of those familiar lips, and you felt safe. You'd been taking it slow with Rook, not because you were inexperienced, but because it'd been so long. He'd been patient and supportive, you could see the love in his eyes now. He looked at you like you were the only other person in the world.

 

Rook leaned over to kiss your belly, peppering the area with a sort of awed love, wandering lower until he was gently nipping the inside of your thigh, causing a shudder to pass through your body as you gripped the sheets beneath you, back arching as a soft moan left your lips.

 

A soft chuckle sounded from below as Rook's arms wrapped around your thighs to keep you still, relishing the soft sounds of pleasure you made as he licked your clit, the action sending a flare of heat up your body. " _Julien!_ " You whined, tilting your hips upwards as he sucked and licked, occasionally teasing you with his teeth. When he finally pulled away, you were breathless, staring down at the frenchman between your legs with wide eyes.

 

Seeing your pleasure-filled expression, Rook smiled and inserted two fingers into his own mouth, lips glistening with your fluids as he withdrew them to circle your opening. He was teasing you, and it only served to arouse you further as he slipped a finger into you, thrusting gently to test the tightness before carefully inserting the second.

 

" _Regardez comme vous êtes mouillé,_ " he whispered, fingers easily moving in and out as they were coated with your fluids, the frenchman making a sound of appreciation.

 

"Please, Julien! Please!" You pleaded, squirming as best you could with the way his fingers stretched you open. You'd almost forgotten how good it was to have someone touch you.

 

Rook smiled as he placed another soft kiss to your belly, shifting upwards to settle himself over top of you, chuckling softly at the soft whine you made when he withdrew his fingers. " _Parfait_ ," he whispered, a hand cupping your cheek as he leaned down to kiss you again. You could taste yourself on his lips, on his tongue, and it sent a thrill of excitement through you.

 

Shivering, you placed a hand to your lover's muscled stomach, sliding downwards to wrap your fingers around his cock, finding it already hard. The frenchman inhaled sharply as you firmly gripped it, sliding your hand along the length before reaching the tip sticky with pre-cum. Rook moaned into your mouth as you gave it a squeeze, his hand moving down to gently pry your fingers away so he could position himself.

 

Breathless from the kiss, you spread your legs a little wider to accomodate the GIGN soldier, kissing and sucking along Rook's neck as he guided himself to your entrance. He gave a slow, steady push, his cock stretching you as it made it's way inside, Rook pausing when he was about halfway in before giving slow, rocking thrusts, not stopping until he was fully seated, relishing the sounds you made.

 

"Julien," you moaned, back arching slightly as a calloused hand ran up your side to your breast, giving it a gentle squeeze before a wet warmth enveloped the nipple just as Rook began to pull out.

 

You threw your head back as the frenchman thrust back inside, your legs wrapping around his waist as he set a slow, deep pace. 

 

The room filled with your sounds of pleasure, Rook moaning and giving the occasional whine as he thrust, hands continuously seeking -pleasuring- while his mouth found that sweet spot on your neck, biting lightly before soothing the area with his tongue.

 

Rook was your entire focus, his strong arms enveloping you as you dug your nails into his back, crying out in ecstasy when he lifted your hips to deepen his thrusts. You were dazed with pleasure, hands seeking out every sensitive spot, mouth finding Rook's again in the darkness as you kissed him. He returned it with a passion that sucked your breath away.

 

" _Tu es tellement parfait,_ " Rook breathed against your lips, moaning softly.

 

You could feel a tension building, a liquid heat in your veins as Rook's pace faltered, the frenchman giving another adorable whine as the combination of his fondling and the pleasurable friction pushed you over the edge. You came hard, crying out as you arched upwards, pressing your body against his as he reached a hand down to draw your pleasure out for a little longer.

 

A few more thrusts and Rook gave a soft moan, pressing as deeply into you as possible as he came, sticky warmth coating your insides as you shuddered, cum drooling from your opening to dampen the bed beneath your ass as Rook moved to pull out, stopping when you grabbed at him.

 

"(Y/n)?" He questioned softly, sounding adorably nervous as you pulled him down over you again, the warmth of his skin against yours chasing away the chill of the night. 

 

"Pull me closer," you whispered, smiling against his ear as Rook obeyed, wrapping his arms around you as he hid his face in your neck, inhaling deeply. You felt so wonderfully full and warm, you wanted this moment to last forever. "I love you." You whispered.

 

Soft lips pressed against your neck in a cherishing kiss.

 

" _je t'aime aussi_."


	6. When The Mask Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dokkaebi X F!Reader
> 
> TAGS/WARNINGS:  
> -None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the first version I'd written of this chapter, and definitely the better version. :/
> 
> So sorry. :(

You'd been so excited when you heard that a new branch was going to be added to the squad: the 707th SMB from Korea. Two new operators, the first Chul Kyung Hwa or Vigil, and the second Grace Nam, otherwise known as Dokkaebi, for you to hang out with and get to know! Or so you thought... Vigil was a real life ghost, the man seeming to appear and vanish like a wraith of the night, barely speaking to anyone while he sought out reclusive isolation from everyone, including his fellow countryman. That struck you as a bit odd, considering that each team was extremely close, specifically in GSG 9 and Spetsnaz. Regardless of that, you had immediately felt drawn to the woman, her black hair with the interesting silver streaks, the glasses that made her so cute all you wanted to do was cuddle up with her...

 

That had been almost two months ago, and you weren't any closer to either of the new operators.

 

"Hey, Grace!" You called from where you sat between Thatcher and Blitz, the former with his arm around you while you leaned into his side to study the hand of cards he held. "Wanna come play? We could deal you in!" You prayed that your voice didn't sound too eager or hopeful. Thatcher was a shrewd bastard, and he wouldn't ever leave you alone if he found out you had a crush on the other woman.

 

"No." Dokkaebi answered simply from where she sat on the opposite side of the room, back to you as she seemingly stared blankly out the window into the darkness of the winter night, a laptop and several ipads sitting off to her left, tangled in an colorful array of wiring.

 

You tried not to pout at the blatant refusal, studying the back of the other woman's head in thoughtful silence. Dokkaebi was geeky in the way all geeks were, seemingly more attached and interested in her gadgets and toys than she was in the actual company of another human being, but something made you feel that Dokkaebi really didn't like _you_ specifically. Maybe it was because you always hung out with the guys? That couldn't be it, because Valkyrie did that too and Dokkaebi seemed to get along fine with her...

 

"Oy, _(y/n)_!" Smoke's voice cut through your thoughts, startling you.

 

Jerking backwards to inadvertently elbow the older Brit at your side, you ignored Thatcher's pained grunt in favor of casting Smoke a venomous glare, the sandy-haired man glancing over his shoulder at Dokkaebi before giving you a knowing smirk. "It's your turn."

 

"Oh, uh, I knew that!" You answered, brow furrowing slightly, "I just wanted to give it some thought." You added before snagging one of Thatcher's cards and exchanging it with one of your own, Blitz reaching over to slap your booted foot. "That's cheating." He stated with a grin.

 

Sticking your tongue out at the German, you wriggled your brows suggestively. "Mike doesn't mind," you answered with a shrug, tilting your head back to look up at Thatcher, his blue eyes fixated on his cards, "it's not cheating if it's strategy." You added with a laugh. "Just cozy up to the old man and you can-"

 

"I'm gonna cut ya off right there," Thatcher announced, gaze still not moving from his cards as he shuffled them into ascending order.

 

Giving another smile, your eyes turned back onto Dokkaebi. She was looking towards you now with an odd expression on her face, one that you'd never seen her with before. When she noticed you were looking she turned her back to you again, not giving you a chance to truly decipher what that expression had been, though you had a sneaking suspicion... Had that been jealousy on Dokkaebi's face? If it was, what was she jealous about? You're closeness to Thatcher, maybe?

 

Suddenly self-conscious and uncomfortable, you pushed yourself into an upright position, frown deepening as you stared at the back of the other operator's head.

 

"(Y/n)?" Thatcher questioned from where he sat, drawing your attention away from the Korean operator back onto him. He was regarding you with that blue gaze of his that always seemed to see right through you, to read your thoughts, expression one of both curiosity and concern. "You alright?"

 

"Um, yeah," you answered, nodding absently as you stood up and wordlessly shoved your cards into his hands. "Take over for me, huh?"

 

Stepping over Blitz's legs from where they were propped up on the crate currently being substituted for a table, you made your way over to where Dokkaebi sat, the woman wordlessly tinkering with one of her countless devices, not acknowledging your presence.

 

"Hey, Grace... Could I, uh, maybe sit with you?" You asked hopefully, shifting from foot to foot as the Korean stopped what she was doing to look up at you with a skeptical gaze. "If you can find room," she finally responded, voice cool.

 

You hesitated for a moment, unsure. Dokkaebi seemed upset... She was never cold with anyone, not even Bandit with his crazy pranks and meaningless antics! What had you done to make her upset? It had to be you, right? Since Dokkaebi seemed to be directing her frustration at you, then you were most likely the issue, or part of it.

 

Looking around while clearing your throat, you carefully stepped over the different devices to sit yourself directly beside the older woman, pulling your knees up under your chin before falling silent.

 

The silence stretched on, with Dokkaebi continuing her work as you watched from where you sat, the numbers and symbols on the screen seemingly a jumbled mess to you, but to Dokkaebi it was code, something she could read and work with. While she worked in contentment, your eyes drifted up to her face, half covered with a black and silver bang. Your eyes wandered, taking in Dokkaebi's complexion, the softness of her skin, those perfect lips...

 

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me, or what?" 

 

The question caught you off guard, your cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh, sorry," you fumbled as your mind searched for some sort of excuse. "Just interested in what you're doing, but I didn't want to mess you up by asking questions."

 

Dokkaebi paused in her work now, face turning towards you as those hazel eyes regarded you with something akin to suspicion. "Why would this be interesting to you?" She demanded, a nervous smile touching your lips. _Here goes nothing,_ you thought. "Because it interests you, and I want to know more about what you like." You answered honestly, inwardly hoping you weren't being  _too_ obvious.

 

The Korean scoffed, scowling. "Sure. Instead of playing around with my feelings, why don't you go and suck up to Thatcher? You seemed quite happy over there."

 

The brusqueness of the words was a little startling, but even more so was the context. What did Dokkaebi mean by saying she didn't want you playing around with her feelings?

 

"Thatcher's just a friend, besides, I'd much rather be over here with you."

 

Dokkaebi snorted and shook her head, seeming to turn her focus back on her work, but her fingers no longer moved over the keyboard, choosing to sit idly in her lap now.

 

You glanced down at the ipad, then back up at Dokkaebi, scooting closer. "So... Got any family? What's it like back home?" You questioned, attempting to engage the older woman in conversation at the same time as learn more about her. You'd always been attracted to Dokkaebi from the very beginning, but what had been a mild crush had definitely blossomed into something more.

 

"I have a father and a little sister."

 

Eyes lighting up at getting an answer out of Dokkaebi, you nodded with a grin. "What's your sister's name? Is she older or younger?"

 

"Younger," Dokkaebi answered, turning to look at you again with the slightest hint of confused hope on her face, the expression quickly disappearing behind a neutral mask. "Her name's Hope. She's really smart."

 

"Like you then?"

 

Dokkaebi shrugged her shoulders, fingers fidgeting with the holster straps on her leg. "I guess so."

 

Not wanting to lose the opportunity to learn more, you reached over to nudge the other woman, a smile on your face. "So what's it like at home? I've never been to your country."

 

"Busy, I guess. We lived in an apartment." Dokkaebi lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, pouting her lower lip briefly. "Don't know... how else to explain it," the dark-haired woman added, the awkwardness in her voice surprising you.

 

"Did you have a lot of things to do? Or were you someone that preferred to stay at home as a kid?" You were already pretty sure you knew the answer, like hell, geeky kids tended to spend most of their time in the comfort of their own room, right? Fiddling with gadgets and building new toys? Taking apart computers for the sole entertainment of putting it back together again?

 

The silence stretched on for a few moments, Dokkaebi seeming to be slightly uncomfortable. "I used to be a lot like you, I guess." She finally answered, voice low, "used to hang out with the boys. Played soccer with them, fought them," she shrugged again. "Had a sharp tongue, got me into a lot of trouble. Everybody tried to make me conform to their expectations of what a girl should be like, so I guess I kinda..." 

 

"You adapted," you finished, frowning. Dokkaebi definitely hadn't struck her as a troublemaker, a tomboy, but then again the woman had had years to perfect her disguise, hadn't she? "They made you be something you weren't."

 

Dokkaebi glared at you now defensively. "I'm what I want to be." 

 

"Are you happy?"

 

The question seemed to catch the other woman off guard, Dokkaebi frowning at you, brow furrowing. "What?"

 

"Are you happy now?" You repeated, cheek on your knees as you watched her curiously.

 

Dokkaebi was silent for a moment before deflating slightly, her usual mask cracking a little to reveal a sadness she always kept concealed. "Why do you care?" She questioned a little sharply, a gentle smile touching your lips. "Because I like you, Grace. I like you a lot, and I want you to be happy."

 

The response kindled a hopeful light in those brown eyes, Dokkaebi studying you in utter silence for several moments. "I never thought anyone would like me," she finally answered, voice so soft you had to strain to hear the words.

 

Smiling, you leaned closer until your noses were almost touching, one hand reaching up to pull the other closer. "I want to learn everything about you," you stated quietly, letting Dokkaebi see the affection and love in your gaze, "I want to make you happy. I love you, Grace."

 

"You do?" Dokkaebi questioned in a whisper, hazel eyes so full of hope. "I thought... I had thought that you and Thatcher were a thing... I was jealous, and I was rude to you. How could you have loved me when I was like that?" She asked.

 

You answered by placing a kiss to her lips. It was chaste, quick, but it held so much meaning as you pulled away from her, a smile on your lips. "I knew that was just a mask," you explained, "that was what you wanted to be perceived as. Not who you actually were. But now that the mask is gone, I like what I see."

 

Dokkaebi averted her eyes for a moment, her gaze turning onto the devices sitting nearby.

 

"Do you want to play cards now?" You questioned, motioning with your head to where the others were still fooling around. "Smoke's a card shark but I can usually outwit him." You added with a grin, drawing a chuckle from Dokkaebi, though she still looked uncertain.

 

Reaching out to grip her hand, you gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you'd rather work, I'll stay and keep you company. Maybe you can show me what it is you do?" You suggested, wanting to keep the other woman comfortable and not make things any harder or awkward for her.

 

"No... I mean, maybe another time I can show you, but I'd like to try... Try to play with the others," came the final response, Dokkaebi glancing over at the current game.

 

You smiled widely and stood up, offering your hand. "Come on then! I'll show you how to beat James."

 

Dokkaebi offered a smile and it was the sweetest one you'd ever seen on her face. It made your heart flutter as she took your hand and stood up, the two of you heading over to the others.

 

"Deal us in, Jamie," you ordered with a wink as the two of you sat on a nearby crate, "and make sure it's from the  _bottom_ of the deck."

 

Smoke stuck out his tongue but did as he was asked.

 

Looking over at Dokkaebi you felt a warmth in your chest when you noticed how happy she looked. Things were definitely looking up.

 


	7. Celsius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost X M!OC(?)
> 
> TAGS/WARNINGS:  
> -New Canadian  
> -Friendly  
> -Fluff  
> -Budding Relationship?  
> -Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: Can you do something where another Canadian joins team Rainbow (either male or female, I have no preference) and then Frost and the newbie start to hit it off.

Frost silently observed the newcomer from her spot on the couch. The rec-room was crowded, most likely since all of the other operators were present in order to welcome their newest addition: Keegan Grady, though almost everybody called him by his nickname "Rocket". Montagne had been the first to call him that, the moment he'd found out the newcomer was equipped with a MK-2000 durasteel jetpack. Doc had latched onto it after that, regardless of Glaz's complaints that it was too 'boring'.

 

Sighing softly as she swirled her drink around, eyes lazily following the movement of the liquid, Frost tried to keep from staring. Keegan was good looking, with sandy hair and eyes that were nearly a pastel green, he had a nice smile and even better laugh. A bit loud, she assumed he'd be most similar to Bandit in attitude, though he hopefully didn't start pranking people like the German did.

 

"Hey!"

 

Frost barely had time to look up when a weight dropped down onto the couch to her left, startling the Canadian. "One to make an entrance, aren't you?" Frost questioned quickly when she realized who it was, feeling a little awkward.

 

"Always. Needs to be all levels of impressive, or all levels of terrible. No between, either extreme makes me happy," Keegan responded as he took a look around the room. "So... How long have you been on Rainbow? I mean, I've heard of you guys, but I was always most interested in you."

 

Heart fluttering slightly, Frost cleared her throat. "Oh, about three years now." She answered calmly, deciding to ignore that last bit for now. 

 

"Nice, nice." Keegan nodded, head tilting a little as Frost tipped her head back to drain the rest of her cup's contents. "So, what's your name? Like I know everyone calls you Frost, but what's your actual name?" The older Canadian shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Sorry If I seem like I'm prying-"

 

"Tina Lin Tsang," Frost interrupted, immediately kicking herself afterwards. She liked Keegan. Liked him a lot. Sure, he'd only been around a couple days and this was the first time they'd really talked, but she felt some sort of connection to him. A connection she hadn't even felt with Buck.

 

"Cool."

 

Silence fell then, Frost shifting on the couch so she could better face the sandy-haired man, offering a small smile. "And you're Keegan Grady, right?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation from getting awkward.

 

"Heh, yeah," Keegan gave a half-salute and a mischievous smile. "Let me guess what you're thinking," he stated, leaning closer as he squinted at the dark haired woman, Frost frowning in confusion and leaning away with a snort of amusement. "What?"

 

"It's a girl's name."

 

"What?" Frost questioned, shaking her head though she couldn't shake her own smile now. "Wasn't thinking that at all."

 

Keegan shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot. Now what were you really thinking?"

 

Tilting her head a little, Frost regarded the other for a few moments before turning away to take another sip of her drink. "Was just thinking that it's nice to have another Canadian on the team," she answered honestly.

 

Grinning, Keegan leaned over to slip the glass out of her hand, the sandy-haired man standing now. "I'll just refill this for you," he announced, waving a hand to stop Frost from protesting, "no bother."

 

Frost shook her head and leaned back in her seat to watch the other wander away, the slim figure soon vanishing behind some of the other soldiers. Alone now, she had a few minutes to wonder why the newest Canadian was being so friendly... Sure, most of Team Rainbow were friendly with one another, but there were the "clicks" and groups made up of specific people, so why had Keegan sought her out? She was usually alone, finding it easier to focus on the current task or assignments, but none of the others had actually went out of their way to attempt to make conversation or persuade her to join in on things. Not that she blamed them... She was a bit standoffish if she did say so herself. Not that she was complaining either! She was thrilled that Keegan was expressing an interest in carrying on a conversation with her! It was just... odd. Maybe because it was something she was enjoying but just inwardly expected it to not matter in the long run. Once Keegan found his way into one of the groups.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

Keegan's voice broke through Frost's thoughts, the dark-haired woman looking up to notice him looking down at her with an odd expression, brows knit together in confused concern.

 

"No! No, just... brooding." Frost quickly answered with a shrug, accepting the offered drink with a quiet thanks, offering an apologetic smile. "It's something I do often." She explained, voice attempting to take on an amused air.

 

"Haha!" Keegan laughed. "You just had the most intense look on your face, but I couldn't really be sure of which emotion to take it as." The older Canadian answeredw itha  snort, dropping himself down on the couch beside Frost again.

 

Frost lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, silently regarding the other for a few moments before speaking up again. "Thought you'd be more interested in conversing with the others. Y'know, the fun guys." She finally admitted, motioning with her head towards where Tachanka was loudly guffawing at whatever joke Jackal had made, Echo's expression making it clear he was on the receiving end of it.

 

Keegan turned his head to idly watch for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to Frost, head tilted slightly. "What makes you think it's not fun right over here?" He questioned suddenly, the woman finding herself at a loss of how to respond. "Just... Don't want you to feel obliged to talk to me is all." 

 

"From what I recall, I remember coming here of my own accord, no blackmail or anything involved." Keegan answered, his words drawing the tiniest upwards curl of Frost's lips. "But we can make it better."

 

Frost frowned now, unsure of how to take that one statement. "How so?"

 

"Well, you could tell me what you're "welcome mats" are made of." 

 

A coy smile found its way onto Frost's lips now, the dark-haired woman pushing herself to her feet. "How about I show you?"


	8. Überraschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Bandit X F!Virgin!Reader (wasn't sure if s/o meant reader? There was no specification of what type of significant other, so I had to make some guesses...)
> 
> Tags/Warnings:  
> -Virgin  
> -Slightly Awkward Situations  
> -Established Relationship  
> -Slightly NSFW/NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Is it okay if I request bandit finding out his s/o is a virgin it doesn't have to be nsfw, just his reaction if you want

"You're what?"

 

This was maybe the third time he'd asked the question, the look of innocent incredulity directed at you would've been adorable at any other time, but right now your cheeks were aflame with embarrassment. You couldn't believe you hadn't told him! You must've! He'd just forgotten!

 

"I must have told you this before??" You finally voiced your thoughts, Bandit vigorously shaking his head. "No!"

 

You were silent a moment, staring up at your lover with surprise. You were both stripped down to your underwear, Bandit positioned above you with one knee between your legs, arms boxing you in.

 

"Does it... matter...?" You finally asked, a flicker of nervous fear passing through you as you reached to place your hands on his chest, the skin warm beneath your fingers as you slowly slid them upwards to loop your arms around the back of his head to pull him closer.

 

Bandit snorted. "Not in a bad way. I just would've... Been, uh, y'know. More careful?" The German stumbled over his words as you giggled and pulled him down for another kiss, the feeling of his lips against yours sending a trickle of heat through your veins as you gave a soft moan, tugging his body closer.

 

Tongues danced as your eyes shut, Bandit moaning softly as your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the German pulling away from the kiss so his lips could find your neck, chest rising and falling heavily as he attempted to regain his breath.

 

Your fingers tangled in dark hair as you arched up against him, his calloused fingers searching out the clasp of your bra to undo it as he kissed and nibbled the delicate skin of your throat, relishing your moans and whimpers of pleasure. It all felt so good to you, like nothing you'd ever felt before! Sure you loved to kiss and cuddle with Bandit, but this was so much better!

 

"Dom..." You moaned as large hands mapped out your body, searching out each spot that had you quivering with pleasure. "Dom, you sure it doesn't matter?" You questioned again, the German pausing for a moment from his ministrations, face still hidden in the crook of your neck before he pulled back a bit, lips brushing your ear. "It's the perfect gift," Bandit whispered in a husky voice, teeth nibbling your ear as you shivered.

 

Reassured now, you were able to relax beneath him, accept his touch more confidently as your hands trailed down his back to tug at the band of his boxers. "Get these off?" You questioned hopefully, Bandit pulling back to give you a mischievous smirk. "You first."

 

Eyeing him for a moment, you reached up to completely remove your bra now, holding it up for a moment before dropping it to the floor beside the bed. Your hands trailed down your own body now, slowly creeping closer to your panties as those hazel eyes trailed after them. You hooked your thumbs beneath the band before slowly beginning the slide them off, smiling faintly. "Dom?"

 

"Hmmm?" Bandit hummed in question though his eyes never left your hands, causing you to giggle. "Move your leg." 

 

"Oh, uh, yeah, ok." The German nodded before he shifted his knee so you could have enough room to fully remove your panties.

 

Bandit watched as you slid your hands back up over your body to rest over your breasts, a shy smile on your lips as he regarded you with a look so full of love that it made your heart flutter. 

 

"Wh-What next?" You questioned nervously as Bandit's hand trailed up your thigh to stop on your lower belly, so terribly close...

 

" _Nächster,_ " He murmured in a voice so close to a whisper you had to strain to hear it, " _Ich erhelle deine Welt._ "


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Smoke X F!Reader
> 
> Tags/Warnings:  
> -Confession of Love  
> -Injury  
> -Injury Recovery  
> -Kissing  
> -Suicide Bomber  
> -Mild Violence  
> -Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know you wanted a NSFW, but I didn't know how to fit that into the scenario you gave me... hopefully this is ok. You can always request a NSFW with a more appropriate scenario? Apologies.)

"I'm saying I love you." You repeated the words again as Smoke looked at you, face hidden behind his mask as your teeth worried your lower lip. "I know it's the worst possible time to say it, but I want to tell you before something goes wrong." You explained, heart briefly sinking from his lack of response.

 

The Brit reached out then, firmly grasping your shoulder as he moved to lean in closer, the darkened glass over his eyes making them impossible to read. "Y/N," he began when a flicker of movement caught your eye. 

 

A white-clad figure rounded the corner, the terrifying sound of oxygenated breathing reaching your ears a moment before it registered.

 

_Suicide bomber._

 

"James!" You screamed the warning, grabbing your companion by the vest to jerk him forwards as you manuevered your body between him and the bomber just as a deafening explosion sounded. Debris flew everywhere, pelting your body as you were lifted off your feet. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as your body summersaulted through the air to land hard a few meters away.

 

Your ears were ringing, the amount of dust in the air made it difficult to breath, and you couldn't move. Nothing was responding.

 

Faint coughing sounded from nearby, a pile of debris shifting as Smoke appeared in your line of sight, the Brit rushing over to your side. He grabbed a hold of your shoulder and rolled you so your back was supported against his knees as he knelt beside you, your head nestled in his right arm. "Y/n? Oh my god," Smoke's hand pressed against your stomach, causing you to wince in pain.

 

"Hold on, ok? It's gonna all be fine, I promise." Smoke was talking rapidly while his head turned every which way in search of help. The glass that had been covering his eyes previously had cracked, the right one shattering completely to expose his eye. There was a trickle of blood originating from his brow.

 

"James?" A coppery taste filled your mouth as you coughed, pain flaring through your body at the movement, tears springing to your eyes. "You're... bleeding..." Your voice cut off into another bout of coughing, the pain flaring up with each movement, but you couldn't move your head to see what it was. 

 

"Shhhh. Sh, I'm fine," Smoke murmured soothingly, rocking back and forth as he reached to brush your hair away from your face. There was blood on his gloves, but you weren't sure if it was yours or his. "You're gonna be fine too, right? Right as rain once we get Doc here."

 

You felt so tired... So cold. The pain was more of a numbness now, allowing you to slowly relax. "Jamie... Jamie, it hurts..." You whimpered softly, a flicker of fear passing through you as you tried to focus on the man above you. You wanted to remember his face.

 

 _Am I dying?_ You wondered silently. 

 

"No, no, no! Y/N! Y/N you gotta stay awake, alright? Just a little longer!" Smoke shook you slightly, but you were so tired...

 

The last thing you remembered hearing was Smoke screaming at the top of his lungs for Doc. Then it was just darkness.

 

A cold, lonely darkness...

 

***

 

"Hey."

 

The soft voice reached your ears as your eyes cracked open. You felt tired, so you didn't bother moving, only allowing your eyes to crack open a little more to see who was speaking.

 

Smoke's worried face greeted you, the Brit's face cracking out in a smile when he realized you were looking at him. "How do you feel?"

 

"Aw, Jamie," you murmured softly, attempting to smile back at him, "so cliche."

 

The Brit chuckled softly.

 

Your brows furrowed as your eyelids drooped again. "I'm having trouble hearing you," you murmured in a tired voice, shifting your head where it lay on the pillow in order to better see Smoke without having to crane your neck. "Just hearing the damned ringing."

 

"Ha. Yeah, Doc said that the blast... Might have damaged your hearing." Smoke answered, voice sombre now. "Why'd you do that? Jump in front of him? He could've killed you." 

 

"Supposed to say thank you." 

 

Smoke snorted, a smile spreading over his lips in spite of the situation. "You didn't answer my question." 

 

You took a deep breath, wincing slightly at the lance of pain it sent through your abdomen and side. "What happened?"

 

"Debris from the blast. Shaft of wood penetrated just beneath your body armor. You broke some ribs too." Smoke answered quietly, voice saddened. "Doc says you're lucky to be alive."

 

Silence fell for a few moments as you struggled to keep your eyes open, sighing softly again. "I did it because I loved you... I didn't want you hurt..." You murmured, eyes half-shut again as you fought the drugs no doubt mixed into your IV.

 

A rustling sound came from your right as you tiredly turned your head to see, Smoke appearing at your side now. You looked up into the worried green eyes as gentle fingers tilted your chin upwards, the Brit leaning down to seal your lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Your eyes shut now as you turned your face towards him to return the gesture, the softness of his lips against your own sending a thrill through your body as you parted your lips. Smoke took the invitation to slip his tongue between them. 

 

It was bliss. Pure bliss. It was what you'd wanted for so long, and now it was really happening.

 

Smoke pulled away from you, his forehead against yours as he stayed like that for several moments, eyes shut as you both relished the closeness.

 

"I can't lose  _you_." Smoke finally spoke up, voice soft as his knuckles brushed against your cheek, brushing away a strand of hair. "Promise me you won't do that again."

 

Your heart swelled hopefully at his words as your eyes shut again, a small smile on your lips. "No promises." You answered softly. If Smoke was in danger and you could prevent him from being hurt, you would do whatever it took to do so.

 

Smoke's lips pressed against your forehead in a brief kiss. 

 

"I love you," he whispered as you drifted off to sleep again. "I've always loved you."


	10. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Blitz X F!Reader
> 
> Tags/Warnings:  
> -NSFW  
> -Smut  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Kissing  
> -Morning Wood  
> -Morning Sex  
> -Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Your nsfw oneshot with Rook was like smoking hot :p could you do one with Blitz?
> 
> LOL thanks so much! I had been unsure on that since it was the first NSFW I had ever written with a female person/character! 0//0

You woke up gradually, the arms wrapped around you coupled with the warmth of Blitz's body against your back enough to make you want to remain where you were and relish the moment a little longer.

 

Shifting as little as possible to keep from waking your lover, you yawned and opened your eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light filtering into the room through the window. 

 

"Mm." Blitz hummed tiredly as you gently extricated yourself from his arms so you could maneuver yourself overtop of him, settling your weight comfortably as you readjusted the blankets so they covered your body again.

 

Studying the german's face with a little smile, you leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips when his hands suddenly came up to cup your face and deepen it.

 

"Morning, _(y/n)_." Blitz murmured as you finally pulled away, his hands settling on your hips as your own rest on his chest. "Morning." You answered with a little laugh. "Did I wake you?"

 

Grey eyes cracked open as Blitz's lips curled upwards in an amused smile. "No, I was already awake. Just didn't want to wake you." He responded, hands giving a little squeeze as he shifted a little. "Gonna let me get up?" The German asked, eyebrows rising in question.

 

You tilted your head with a mischievous giggle. "Why would I do that?"

 

Blitz cocked his head in slight confusion.

 

Grinding down on your lover as you purposefully settled more weight directly over his waist, you smiled as you leaned closer so your faces were centimeters apart. "You're hard." You murmured teasingly.

 

The German's breath caught when you gave his lower lip a quick nip, Blitz's hands sliding down a little further to cup your ass. "Happens," he finally managed to respond as you moved your hips in a circular motion, grinding down a little harder on his stiffening cock. 

 

"Well, it just so happens that I don't have anything that needs to be done right now." You announced suggestively as you grabbed his right hand to place it on your lower belly, so tantalizingly close to your panties. "So I'm free all morning." 

 

Blitz's eyes widened ever so slightly as his gaze crept lower, his silent excitement easy enough for you to feel from where you had conveniently placed yourself. "I'm interested," the german responded quietly, grunting softly as you rocked back and forth over him, rubbing against him.

 

It was always so easy to get your lover worked up, a smile spreading across your lips as Blitz slid his hand down your body to slip it into your panties, his touch drawing a small gasp from between your lips as you arched into it.

 

"Take these off."

 

The order had you raising yourself on your knees slightly, Blitz's calloused fingers grabbing at your panties to help you out of them, your own fingers finding the band to his boxers to do the same. He was hard, the sight of his hard cock drawing a sly grin to your lips as you wrapped a hand around it, relishing the german's grunt of surprise as he reflexively pushed into the touch.

 

"It's not often I get to see you like this," you murmured softly as you gave Blitz's cock a firm squeeze, the german arching ever so slightly as you swiped a thumb across the sticky head, your lover moaning softly.

 

You teased the german with your hands, effectively unwravling Blitz's control little by little until he was moaning and eagerly thrusting into your grip. You were wet now, Blitz reaching down between your legs to rub your clit.

 

"Get up here," he murmured, not giving you a chance to comply before his left hand was cupping your face, the german propping himself up on one elbow as he leaned forwards to kiss you. It was eager and demanding as his tongue found it's way into your mouth. You moaned in pleasure, kissing your lover until you were both out of breath, pulling away as Blitz grabbed at your waist, tugging your body over his eager cock.

 

"Aren't you needy this morning?" You questioned teasingly, arching with a moan when the german chose this moment to push a finger into your depths.

 

" _Schön,_ " was the only response the german gave as he stared up at you, expression a mix of lust and affection as his fingers slipped out of you to wrap around his throbbing cock, guiding the tip to your leaking opening. Rubbing himself over your outer folds for a moment, Blitz chuckled softly at the way you squirmed and whimpered needily.

 

" _Elias!_ " You moaned loudly as he began to push into you, large hands finding your hips once again as you slowly sank down onto the thick length. It stretched you so wonderfully, the pleasurable sensation coaxing another sound of pleasure from you rocked back and forth with Blitz's guiding hands.

 

Grinding over your lover for a moment, you lifted up a little before pressing back down over Blitz, the two of you moaning in unison as the german gave a quick upwards thrust, causing you to gasp in pleasure.

 

You fell into a comfortable rhythm, large hands trailing up your sides to your breasts, Blitz giving a squeeze before his left hand continued upwards to pull you down into a heated kiss. You moaned into the german's mouth as you felt a tightening in your belly, your lover tensing slightly as he too drew closer to orgasm.

 

Everything was forgotten as your world centered on the man beneath you,  _within_ you, pleasure and warmth pulsing through you as you dug your fingers into Blitz's shoulders as you came. 

 

Blitz gave a few more thrusts to draw out your pleasure before giving a final buck of his hips to hold himself inside as he too came. You moaned softly as warm, thick cum coated your inner walls as some trickled down to smear across Blitz's lower belly.

 

You went to lift yourself off when Blitz twisted his body around, throwing you onto your back as you gave a cry of surprise, staring wide-eyed up at the german as he grinned down at you.

 

"Elias?" You questioned, a finger pressing against your lips as the german leaned closer. " _Ich bin noch nicht fertig_ _mit dir, (Y/n)_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I don't like this fill. Hopefully when I've caught up I can come back to the ones I don't like so much and fix them up a bit. This one is definitely on that list. Apologies if it fell short. Hopefully my fix of it will be better!!


	11. Moya Zvezda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan X F!Reader
> 
> -Shower Sex  
> -Slightly Rough Sex  
> -Semi-Public Sex?

The mission had been a difficult one, riddled with unwanted surprises due to faulty intelligence, which in turn lead to the injury of several of the rainbow operators. From what you knew, Doc had just finished stabilizing Blitz after several hours of uncertainty. The German's side injury had been dire and life-threatening, but the medic seemed certain that he would survive, so you tried to keep it from bothering you.

 

For now, there was one thing you wanted, and that was to clean yourself of the blood and grit of the mission still stubbornly clinging to your body, and you planned on doing that with hot water. You were a little achy, but hey, you weren't the one that needed an emergency blood transfusion in the field, so there was really no reason to complain!

 

Stepping under the showerhead you shuddered as the hot water hit your skin, the once-clear liquid becoming tainted with an odd mix of colours as you begin to scrub at the dirt and blood on your hands and body. Blitz's blood, your mind unhelpfully reminded you.

 

The heat of the water on your skin was slowly helping you relax, the empty silence of the showers granting you some time to yourself in order to unwind and process the team's current failure. You didn't realize you were furiously scrubbing at your skin until an arm wrapped around your waist, a warm body pressing against your back as a hand wrapped around your wrist, lips finding the palm before teeth tickled your ear. "You think too much."

 

The familiar gruff voice had you shuddering, a calloused hand trailing up your belly and over your breasts before lightly grabbing at your throat to pull your head back against a firm shoulder. Lips teased at your neck now, the warmth of a tongue occasionally making contact with the delicate flesh before lips met with yours in a demanding kiss. It was firm, with a subtle sense of affection and perhaps admiration, and you moaned softly as your lover searched your mouth with his tongue.

 

"Maxim," you began, but a hand covered your mouth as those brown eyes wandered over your body, the russian shushing you. "We rarely get time together anymore, so I'm just going to have to take it where I can get it, aren't I?" Kapkan questioned softly, his hand wandering from your mouth to your breasts, his right trailing down over your skin to your pussy, his middle fingers slipping between your folds to toy with your opening. You moaned softly as you were turned so that you were facing your lover now. He slipped a finger into you, leaning closer for another kiss which you eagerly returned, fingers weaving through his thick brown hair. It was heated, each sensation seemingly magnified by the addition of the hot water.

 

Shuddering as his fingers worked a little deeper, you moved your hand down to stroke Kapkan's cock, the russian grunting softly as you gave it a tight squeeze, pushing up against the wall as his mouth moved to your neck, sucking and kissing as you moaned in unison.

 

Thumbing the tip of his cock you could feel the stickiness of precum before your hand was pushed away, the russian grabbing your ass to hoist you up against the wall. Instinctively your legs wrapped around his waist as your back pressed against the slippery shower wall, your lover ensuring you wouldn't fall before moving a hand down to guide himself to your opening. The tip of his cock rubbed back and forth over the folds a few times before it began to push into you, the sensation of being stretched open causing you to moan softly and arch your back as Kapkan gave a single, slow push into you, not stopping until he was fully seated.

 

You groaned softly, arms wrapping around Kapkan's shoulders as you kissed him again, tongues dancing as he began to move his hips, each thrust seeming to reach more deeply than the last, pleasure building as you moaned into his mouth.

 

Once it might have bothered you that anybody could walk into the showers and find you there with Kapkan, but right now nothing could take away from the pleasure. It felt so good, having Kapkan inside of you, his muscled body pinning yours to the shower wall as hot water cascaded down his back and over your belly. Each thrust had you moaning in pleasure, back arching as best as you could, Kapkan's mouth finding yours again in a possessive kiss.

 

" _Maxim!_ " You whimpered when the russian suddenly changed the angle of his entry, his hard cock striking against that sensitive spot deep inside you. Pleasure pooled in your lower belly as you moaned, each thrust pushing you closer to completion, Kapkan grunting as you moved your hips in rhythm with his.

  
Soft sounds of pleasure filled the showers as you both drew closer to completion, Kapkan giving a rough inward thrust before grinding against you to push you over the edge. You cried out with pleasure, back arching as you came, nails digging into your lover's shoulders as waves of pleasure washed over you. You were absently aware of Kapkan still thrusting, the russian's pace somewhat broken and uneven now before he pushed into you one final time, holding himself there with a moan as spurts of warm, sticky cum spilled into you.

  
You both remained like that for a few moments, taking solace in each other's company before a voice broke the silence.

  
"Maxim?"

  
You recognized the voice as Tachanka, your body tensing up against Kapkan though your lover didn't seem too worried, the russian smirking down at you with amusement.

  
" _Да_ , Alex?" He questioned, the amusement on his face shifting over to mischief as he gave a gentle roll of his hips, causing you to let out a little gasp and squirm.

 

Glaring only seemed to encourage him.

  
_"Мальчики-интеллектуалы отправили кое-что. На этот раз они настаивают, что это правильно, но_ Six _хочет, чтобы вы посмотрели на него и убедились_." Tachanka responded, this time sounding that he might've moved closer than he'd been previously.

  
Kapkan paused, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. " _Может он подождать? Я занят_." He answered, giving a sudden thrust that had you whimpering in pleasure.

  
There was a long pause before a low sound of amusement reached your ears. " _Я скажу Six что ты будешь рядом, когда сможешь_." The other russian answered, sounding almost smug as he moved back towards the door. "Enjoy your shower, _(y/n)_!" He called back, causing your cheeks to flush in embarrassment as you tried to glare up at Kapkan, your lover smirking as he began to thrust in earnest again. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," he murmured teasingly.

  
Opening your mouth to respond, you were cut off by another kiss, this one gentler than those that came before it. When Kapkan pulled away, he was smiling widely. " _Я люблю тебя (y / n)_ ," he murmured softly. " _ты звезда, освещающая мою ночь_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> 1) Да, Alex?  
> (Yes, Alex?)
> 
> 2) Мальчики-интеллектуалы отправили кое-что. На этот раз они настаивают, что это правильно, но Six хочет,  
> чтобы вы посмотрели на него и убедились  
> (The intelligence boys sent something over. This time they insist that it's right, but Six wants you to look at it and  
> make sure)
> 
> 3) Может он подождать? Я занят.  
> (Can it wait? I'm preoccupied)
> 
> 4) Я скажу Six что ты будешь рядом, когда сможешь  
> (I'll tell Six you'll be there when you can.)
> 
> 5) Я люблю тебя (y / n)  
> (I love you, (y/n))
> 
> 6) ты звезда, освещающая мою ночь.  
> (You're the star that brightens my nights.)


	12. PA - Bad News

Hello fans and readers of Pernicious' amazing work,

 

I write this with a heavy heart to inform those of you that are still following/interested in his works that he passed away a short while ago to suicide. He always enjoyed writing, and I think we can all agree he had an amazing talent for storytelling and capturing his reader's attention. 

 

I would have posted this earlier, but I just got back from a long hiatus and got the email from his boyfriend tonight. 

 

We will miss him here amongst the pseuds, as we are all very connected and shared a love for writing. 

 

The future of Pernicious' stories that are yet unfinished remains unclear, as when I talked about it with the others, he only shared his ideas with one of us pseuds, and we don't know if it would ruin what he's already written. There is also the question of what Pernicious would've wanted, and we are torn into two groups on that count. But while we figure that out we did agree that his readers should know. We all lost a friend, and many others lost an amazing writer.

 

Thank you and be well,

 

Malicious_Intent


End file.
